


Just know we there is no more chances

by McdannoPrincess23



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23





	1. Chapter 1

" you leave now don't bother coming backing cause I don't have any more chances to give you since you like to leave me " Steve said as he watched Catherine gathering up her bags to board the waiting plane 

" Steve I love you so much but I can't give you what you need but he can " Catherine said as she pointed over to where Danny is standing

Danny was standing away from Steve and Catherine giving them space and plus he was talking to Grace and Charlie about when he was coming home from helping uncle Steve with his mission

Steve looks over at Danny who walking around not paying any attention expect to his phone call a smile forms on Steve's lips then 

" See your happiness has always been with Danny even a relationship with me couldn't keep you from falling in love with Danny and what he can offer you Danny means family forever love everything I can't give you " Catherine says as she looks at Steve who is looking back at her

" You never gave us a real chance you picked everything else over me you lied to me and you left me again Danny doesn't lie to me or betrayed my trust plus he never leaves he proves to everyone including you that he will always have my back stop bringing Danny into this " Steve said as he looked at his ex girlfriend

" Steve I did try but it is hard to compete with what Danny has " Catherine said as she looked at Steve 

" I wanted you and only you but when you lied to me about my mom then then you stayed in Afghanistan called Danny to save me you showed me just where I fit in your life " Steve said looking at Catherine

" I will always regret that Steve you have a great life in Hawaii " Catherine said as she whipped away the tears 

" What picking everyone else over me or not loving me enough to pick us or calling Danny who you knew would go to Afghanistan to bring me him yes I do have a great life I did want you to be part of it"Steve said in a broken voice 

"all three please never doubt my love so this is really it we are over did you really want me to to be apart of this life " Catherine said as she looked at Steve 

" yes I did I was going to ask you to marry mebut now sadly we will never know what could of been but I will always be thankful for our years together and to Joe for bringing you into my life but yes we are really over I am done waiting for you to pick me " Steve said as he walked over to her gave her a hug kissed her on the head then walked away from her and their relationship.

Catherine stood there watching Steve walking over to where Danny and Junior stood then she blinked back the tears then grabbed her bags and boarded the plane with one last look Catherine said goodbye to her future with Steve.

The plane began to make its way to the runaway and take off, Steve said a final good bye to Catherine.

Junior walked ahead of his bosses who still stood watching the plane then 

" You okay babe " Danny asked as he looked at Steve who looked a little lost 

" Tonight are you free " Steve asked as he looked at Danny 

" Yeah kids are expecting us to come see them tomorrow afternoon why " Danny asked as he turned to Steve 

Steve called Junior over and asked him if he could find something to do tonight cause he needs the house Junior says he will stay with Tani Steve smiles and heads over to his truck where both him and Danny get in.

Steve starts the truck up and drives away from the tarmac, Steve tells Danny that he has a few stops to make so he drops Danny off at his house but tells Danny to be at my house at 7 and wear something nice then Steve drives off with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve was planning a pretty special night for the person who has proven more than once when Steve needs him Danny will always be there for him and that Danny is more than his partner Danny is his best friend his family and Danny will always pick Steve just like Steve will always pick Danny, 

Steve went to the grocery store and got all the things he needs to make a great dinner plus he got some wine and beer, then he was making grilled steak with grilled butter parmesan veggies, Steve paid for the food then went home and started cleaning then house then he got ready he took a quick shower then he put his deorant on then pulled on his black pants then his black shirt then put his belt on made sure he looked good. Steve stood in front of his mirror making sure everything was good then he slid his jacket on and made his way to kitchen to start cooking cooking dinner for him and hopefully his boyfriend.

Steve was lost in cooking that he didn't hear Danny knock but he was soon aware of Danny once he was sitting on the counter watching Steve cook a smiling forming on both their lips watching each other but Steve couldn't hold back any longer so he walked over to Danny stood right right in front of him between his legs rested his arms against the cabinet behind Danny's head leaning in close then 

" Tell me you don't feel anything but friendship and I will stop this " Steve says just above Danny's lips

" If I did it would be a lie and I have never lied to you " Danny said as he pulled steve closer to him 

Then Steve leans his head down and kisses Danny in a sweet and soft first kiss Danny wraps his arms around Steve's neck as Steve cups the side of Danny's faces brushes his fingers over his soft lips then kisses him again then Danny pulls away then 

" I have always wondered what it would be like to kiss you Steve but I didn't know if you were interested in me cause you had Catherine or Lynn plus why would you want me so I tried to get over you with Gabby Melissa and Rachel but it never really worked " Danny said softly as he looked at the floor

Steve lifted Danny's head so he was looking at Steve as he brushed his knuckles alongside Danny's face then 

" Danny I didn't know you felt like this about me I thought I was the only one plus Catherine made me realize something " Steve said as he looked at Danny who looked so unsure 

" Yeah what's that " Danny said softly as he looked at Steve with fear love and wonder in them 

" She made me realize that I have something very special with you that I am not ever willing to let go of Danny you have always been there for me in more ways than I ever knew and I never meant to hurt you all these years baby " Steve says as he burries his face in Danny's neck as Danny's pulled him closer and his face was burried in Steve's neck too.

Soon a few more kisses are shared and Steve then goes back to cooking a romantic dinner for them, he let Danny taste things then Danny kisses Steve on the lips sweetly

Soon dinner is ready Danny sets the table Steve brings the plates over to the table sets them down then sits down watching Danny who is smiling like Steve's never seen before then Danny leans over kisses Steve then thanks him for making Danny feel wanted then Steve says Danny you will always be wanted by me Danny smiles at him then they dig into the amazing dinner that Steve cook for them.

After dinner, Steve pulls Danny up from the table tells him to go outside Danny goes outside to see the whole backyard is lite up with white lights and candles then Danny feels a pair of arms wrapping around him Steve kissing Danny's neck whispering tonight is me showing you what I should have been doing from the start I love you Danny Danny smiles then turns in his arms kisses Steve while saying I love you too

Steve leads Danny out to the beach where he pulls out the guitar that Danny gave him and Steve plays Danny the song he never got to play.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve sat on a chair while Danny sat on the blacket that Steve had laid out After playing the song, Steve played a few other songs for Danny truly taking the time to appreciate the moment with Danny seeing him looking at him like he is the only one in the world made him realize that this was really where he was supposed to be here with Danny building a life a family a home with the one man who gives him everything never asking for anything in return.

Steve put the guitar away then crawled over to Danny then kissed him on the lips then 

" Steve are you really sure you want start this I mean you just ended it all with Catherine I will understand if you don't want to " Danny said as he looks every where but at Steve 

Steve sat down next to Danny but facing him with a leg on either side of the Danny a hand cupping Danny's face then 

" Yes Danny I want this I want you do you really understand how much I love you how much you matter to me I mean you flew to north Korea Afghanistan Montana and so many other places you fought for me you have been by my side from the start of everything you are the reason I stayed in Hawaii I hated that you hated me so I had to change that so helping you keep grace made you start to like me watching you with Rachel hurt me so bad but I would never do anything to make you sad but Danny I love you so much that hasn't changed nor will it ever " Steve said as he looked into Danny's eyes 

" Good cause I love you so much baby I thought maybe you had changed your mind about us I have been hurt so much everyone is always leaving me but you are still here still willing to give me us a chance I almost gave up hope when I saw Catherine in Montana I thought you wanted her there more so that's why you didn't call me " Danny said as he looked down to where his fingers were playing with Steve's shirt 

" Danny I didn't want you to see that dark side of me the side that feels nothing but rage fear and anger the side that may scare you off " Steve said as he looked down at Danny's fingers playing with his shirt

Danny leans in kisses Steve on the lips as Steve pulls Danny closer to him then Steve kissed his cheek then his jaw then his neck pulling the shirt from his pants Steve starts to undo the buttons kissing the exposed skin Danny lays down on the blanket Steve pulls his shirt off then lays his body over Danny's and kisses him soon the two are making out for a good while then 

" We don't have to go that far just yet if you don't want to " Steve said as he kissed Danny's neck

" I want to but I have never been with another man before " Danny said as he moved his neck giving Steve better access

" Me either but I want to make love to you Danny " steve said as he kissed Danny's neck leaving little bite marks in his wake 

Danny moans with every little bite Steve leaves. The kissing soon turns into touching, Steve kisses his way down Danny's neck to his shoulders then his chest then Steve sucks on Danny's nipple while Danny runs his fingers through his hair urging him to do more Steve switches nipples then kisses down his stomach causing Danny to become very hard then Steve kisses his way back up then sucking on his neck then 

" You like this baby " Steve says as he sucks on Danny's neck again

" Mmmmm yes babe I love this " Danny says as he grabs Steve's hand letting him feel how turned on Steve is making him

" I want you so bad baby " Steve says as he leans in and kisses Danny on the lips

Danny looks at Steve then says please make love to me Steve lifts his head looks at Danny then kisses him and in seconds they are making love for the first time, it's very sweet and sesunal, nothing will ever be the same between them.

A couple of hours later 

Steve is laying on his back Danny is half on him his arms wrapped around Danny his face burried in Steve's neck Danny begins to have a nightmare Steve kisses Danny's head whispering just sleep baby I am here no regrets my love Danny snuggles deeper into Steve's arms and stays asleep soon Steve is sound asleep too.


End file.
